HInAmIZaWa PAsT
by hibatsuna1827
Summary: in this story tsuna was friends with keiichi,rena,mion and shion, before the tragic accident. now one of them wants revenge but who?... and better yet what will tsuna's guardians 1827,mild 6927 and 5927
1. Chapter 1

HINAMIZAWA TRUE PAST

A katekyo hitman reborn!/Higurashi no naku koro Ni Crossover story

Chapter.1-the phone call/prolouge

It was a normal day, for 15-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi. If you mean normal, then it would be like… get hit by a mallet by a 5-year-old hitman name reborn, getting your breakfast eaten by lambo, almost late to school, getting a 27 on a math quiz and be tormented by reborn and lambo for the rest of the day and not understands the homework, then yeah it's typically normal. Until a phone call happens….

It was a Sunday and tsuna's mother decided to go to the amusement park and decided to take lambo, I-pin, Futta and reborn with her. Tsuna refused, so he can take a break without being threatened by reborn for being the next vongola leader. Meanwhile… tsuna was enjoying an ice cream, while watching a comedy show. Then the phone ring. –Ring-ring-ring-ring- tsuna walked over there and answered, "hello this is the sawada resident, who am I speaking now?" –silence- tsuna raised an eyebrow " hello, anybody there?". Then he heard a low voice that he can't describe if it's a woman or a man. "come back to hinamizawa…". tsuna frozed "what did you say?". He heard a giggle, knowing that it's a female automatically. "come back to hinamizawa". Tsuna exhale a shaky breath. "is this-" the phone was hunged up. Tsuna felt like a person in a tragedy/horror movies when a dark secret came back from the abyss to haunt you. He put the phone back and leaned on to the couch and mumbled to himself "it's been 6-years hasn't it.

End of chapt.1-the phone call

i'm so happy i finally publish my long awaited story i promised please review but no flaming, i'm just starting


	2. The lie and the trip there

Chapt.2-the lie and the trip

"Eh? 10th is going to a one-week trip". Tsuna nodded, "my relatives need help from us, so my mom thought I should visit to help them for a while".

"So what's so bad, that you need to go over there?" yamamoto asked.

Tsuna sweat-dropped "ah…well…about that" tsuna muttered. "What's wrong 10th ?" gokudera asked. Tsuna blushed and finally said "ihavetobeamiko".

"Eh?" gokudera and yamamoto both said in unison. Tsuna took a deep breath and clearly said "I have to be a miko in the watangashi festival in my hometown". –silence- " excepted from 10th !"

gokudera exclaimed. Tsuna answered with a confused face. "It's must be cool to be the main center of the attention in the festival, tsuna" yamamoto said.

"you guys, actually don't mind". They nodded. "even if I wearing a miko-shozuku" they nodded,but inside had a mental nosebleed of picturing tsuna wearing it. T

suna took a relax inhale and exhale and smiled at them. Yamamoto and gokudera can only say of how uke their boss to a rating of a 0 to a 10 is no doubt a 10 and more.

TSUNA'S POV

It feels bad to lie to gokudera and yamamoto, they are my best friends. Well I'm really going to be a miko so it shouldn't count.

END OF POV

With that said they head to their next class.

TRAIN

It was 11:15pm and tsuna was inside the train for a 3 hour ride to the bus station heading to hinamizawa.

He chuckled to himself when gokudera didn't realized that he was leaving tonight. Then he begged to go with him, no matter how many times tsuna said no. then gokudera told him in the end of the day to a least check up on him at least every 2 days.

Gokudera gave him a beeper, unless he needs help with anything, yamamoto gave him lunch for the trip, hibari found out and told him to not miss any single day from the trip(it's funny how tsuna likes hibari) and kyoko game him a lucky charm bracelet(only thinks of her as a friend) and ryohei gave him a EXTREME HUG, and chrome gave tsuna a kiss on the cheek. Then haru crashed into his house telling him she'll miss him.

Tsuna smiled happy at his friends, but then smiled a smile of fear and regret…

Tsuna was getting off of the bus, but it was very dark and it was making tsuna nervous about walking to the place.

Then what was scary when the bus driver said to him "please be careful" in a way he would regret it. He did regret as the bus door closed and drived away. During the walk it was so quiet. That you can hear the 'cicidas cry'.

Tsuna found a path that lead to the village and followed it.

After 20 minutes tsuna was officially spooked he keeps hearing the bush shaking behind him. He heard another one and turned around, yelling "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –silence- tsuna happily sighed and turned around only to bump something hard and flat that made him lose balance

"ow…owowow" tsuna looked up and saw a man glaring at him. "hiiii!" the guy grabbed his throat and started to choke him to death.

"Wait" a voice was heard.

The men let him go and tsuna sucked greedily for air for his lungs as it was sucked away from the choking. He looked up and saw a green-haired and eyed girl, no less than 2-year older than him and wearing a simple white kimono that could be mistaken as a robe. She had a case, about the size of a glasses case. She opened it and he saw a syringe with some kind of drug in it.

In a soothing voice she said to him " don't be afraid, it all be over in a second".

The guy took tsuna's arm and twisted to face his wrist to her. In a second the girl put the syringe inside and ejected the drug to him. Suddenly tsuna felt sleepy and his last words were "sh…ion"

Greed: i don't want to talk now

Tsuna: what happened???

Greed: this thing switched to another chapter, fucking three times already!!!!!, sorry if it's so short...

Tsuna: just calm dow-

Greed: bye!!!!!

Tsuna: wait!, what happened to me-

_the connection has lost it's signal_


	3. Chapter 3 AN PLEASE READ!

Hello everybody, I'm doing this because I got in trouble with my mom and now I can't be on the computer with out her being there. Then I can't I write yaoi when she doesn't know about it and will definitely kick my butt.

So this happened:

After the lemon scene, there was supposed to be a sweet date with tsuna and hibari and then they meet the guy who was one of the guy who raped tsuna and they beat him up. (reborn,basil,iemitsu,dino and the guardians) and then one more lemon scene and the end. It would've been 10 chapters in total.

Hello everybody, I'm doing this because I got in trouble with my mom and now I can't be on the computer with out her being there. Then I can't I write yaoi when she doesn't know about it and will definitely kick my butt.


	4. FINALE 1

I'm going to discontinue this fanfiction. I can't write no more, even If I can use the computer. I'll write more reborn! Fanfic and more like durarara!, umineko/higurashi and even loveless, kuroshitsuji. I'll try some T-rated stories but most like M-rated.

Thanks for everybody reviewing my stories thank you.

**Greed: **don't worry i'll be back

**Everyone: **yay!

**Greed:** i'll write twice as more Yaoifanfiction than before

**Everyone:** ughhhh!!!

**Greed: **don't worry about it, you'll have company *yaoi pairings form durarara!, loveless, kuroshitsuji, then all cast from higurashi/umineko comes*

**Everyone: **yo

**Greed and Izaya: **bye bye~~~

THE END...FOR NOW


End file.
